


Things You Said

by talefeathers



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, M/M, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Relationship Study, adam is the 'i' and ronan is the 'you', not sure which this technically is but i understand if you want to skip it regardless lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Things Ronan says to Adam as they lay side by side in the grass.





	Things You Said

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Things you said under the stars and in the grass" for Pynch

“I cannot fucking believe Gansey,” you said on the first night, once it had finally gotten warm enough for these evenings in the grass. You were still too grateful that Gansey was breathing to yell at him directly, so you spat your venom at me, and I let you. “Monmouth Manufacturing for a high school fucking diploma. Fucking dipshit.”

You continued in this vein for a while, but eventually you tired, fingers spidering into mine.

\---

“You should take my car. When you go,” you said on the second night, and something like electrocution seized my heart. Reflexive indignation, which quickly dissolved to make way for something like nausea.

That car had belonged to your father. Would it even start for me?

I told you that mine would be fine, and you laughed.

“Parrish, your car’s last will and testament was drawn up and finalized like a decade ago.”

\---

You were quiet for a while on the third night, glaring up at the stars like they’d wronged you. Like you wanted to rearrange them. I had no doubt that you could.

“I love you,” you said finally, turning, and though the words themselves were soft your voice was as piercing as ever. 

I took your mouth in mine, then, careful not to cut myself on the corners, and you said nothing else.


End file.
